Massie B, Meet Junie B
by iluh-vtheclique
Summary: Massie and Junie B. are both thirteen. Massie moves to Junie B.'s hometown. Bad things are happening to both girls: Alicia is hurt and Massie can't be there, Grace is ditching Junie B. R&R!
1. I'm Here!

_Chapter One ~ Massie_

Massie Block put one black suede pump on the sidewalk. She couldn't believe she had to move away to _here_.

"Massie dear, don't look so upset!" Kendra exclaimed. "I already unpacked all the boxes, remember?"

"Yeah, Mom. But why? I don't know anyone here!"

"Dad's co-worker, Mr. Jones, lives right next door. They have a daughter, Junie. She's your age. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

"Mom, no." Massie rolled her eyes. She didn't know who Junie was, but already decided she was an LBR.

"To bad if you feel this way, Massie. She's having dinner at our place tonight with her family."

Massie wanted to scream. _It's Claire all over again!_ she thought.

"I'm going to my room."

"It's upstairs, the last door on the left."

"You decorated it like I said, right?" Massie raised her eyebrows. She had told Kendra that her new room had to be royal purple carpet, lavender walls, and white everything else.

"Yes, Massie."

Massie grabbed Bean. "Come on, Bean," she whispered, "Let's see my room."

She entered and walked up the stairs. She had a flashback of when Claire came to Westchester as the heels of her pumps scratched the wood stairs.

She opened the door. Everything was perfect, except for one thing. She set Bean in her white doggy bed.

"I need something on the Massie-quin. Something that will show Junie what I'm made of."

She adorned the mannequin with a cream colored Ella Moss halter top, a pair of dark wash True Religion super short shorts, and gold gladiator style wedges that had straps up to her mid-calves. She slipped her charm bracelet on its white wrist. She didn't feel like wearing it right then.

Since she had nothing else to do, Massie painted all her nails light pink, or Massie Pink, as Claire called it. Then she French braided her hair and sprayed it wet, so that when it dried her glossy hair would have pretty waves.

Bored, she engulfed herself in the latest issue of _Seventeen._

"What are you doing right now, Massie?" Kendra asked through the intercom.

"Reading," Massie half-lied.

"Okay, that's great. But remember, Claire asked you to call when you got here."

Massie didn't reply to her mom.

"And the Joneses will be here at seven."

Massie picked up her iPhone and called Claire.

"Hey, Kuh-laire. I'm here."

"Oh, Mass! I miss you so much! So do Dylan and Kristen!"

"What about Alicia?"

"Oh, um, she's kind of... unable to speak right now."

"TELL ME what HAPPENED, Kuh-laire!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Fine. Um, let's just say that we were trying to reach one of Dylan's magazines, and it was on a high shelf, and we bumped the shelf on accident and it hit Alicia's head and she fell to the ground and we don't know what to do!" Claire started crying.

"Call 911 you idiot!"

"Okay. Bye, Mass!"

Massie sighed. Things were getting out of hand too quickly.


	2. Makeover!

_Chapter Two ~ Junie B._

Junie B. Jones walked into the door of the biggest house on the street. This was where some girl named Massie lived.

"I don't wanna be here!" cried Ollie, Junie B.'s little brother.

"Shh!" Junie B. put one finger to her lips.

"No!" he said. Junie B. laughed. She remembered being in kindergarten. That was when she had thought her mother was looking at something when she rolled her eyes, along with a whole bunch of other little-kiddy thoughts.

"It's not funny!" he said. "I'm supposed to be at Brittany's house!"

Junie B. giggled. "Right. Sorry, I forgot."

"She's my girlfriend!" he stated, "Except I don't like her in front of other people."

Junie B. heard her mother knock on the door. She started bouncing up and down, making her red velvet skirt sway around the bottoms of her knees.

A woman opened the door and smiled. "Oh, hello! You must be Junie!" She bent down and shook Junie B.'s hand.

"It's Junie _B._ Don't forget the B."

"Oh, all right then, Junie B." The woman stood up and shook Junie B.'s mother's hand. "I'm Kendra."

"Pleased to meet you."

A man stepped out. He shook Junie B.'s daddy's hand.

Everyone shook hands, then the Joneses were lead into a living room. _Mother said we would be "chatting," and I would get to meet these people's daughter. Maybe this is where._

"Massie!" Kendra said into a little speaker. "Come meet Junie! Er, Junie B!"

"Coming!"

"What was that thingy?" asked Junie B., with extreme curiosity.

"Oh! That was our intercom."

"Okie dokie!" Junie B. sat on a little chair with her folded hands in her lap and looked around the fancy room. _It's even fancier than Lucille's house!_ she thought.

A girl who looked a few years older than Junie B. walked down the stairs, wearing this cool top and really short shorts and gold shoes. She opened her shiny mouth in horror. Kendra coughed, and she smiled.

"Hi," said the girl, "I'm Massie."

"I'm Junie B. The B stands for Beatrice, but I just like B, and that's all," Junie B. said, something she had been saying since kindergarten.

"Oookaay, then, Junie B." She raised her eyebrows. Kendra coughed again. "Um, wanna come to my room so we can talk?"

Junie B. nodded eagerly.

"Whoa! Purple!"

"Yeah, it's my favorite color." Massie sounded bored.

"Mine too!" Junie B. walked over to a white desk thingy with makeup all over it. "What's this?"

"My makeup vanity..."

"Makeup! Cool! I don't have any makeup."

"Oh. That sucks. Wanna makeover?" Massie cringed.

"Sure!"

"Okay, sit on the chair and _stay still_!" Massie removed Junie B.'s glasses and got to work.

Junie B. felt her face get poked and brushed. It tickled, but she didn't want to laugh and mess Massie up.

"Want me to do your hair?"

"Sure!" said Junie B.

Junie B.'s hair got brushed and pulled around. "So," said Massie, "How old are you?"

"Thirteen," said Junie B.

"Cool, me too." _Whoa!_ thought Junie B. _She looks way older than that!_

Junie B. saw something small and black run around the room. "Aw!" she said, "A dog! I have a dog too, his name is Tickle."

"Cool. That's Bean."

"He's so cute!"

"She," Massie corrected. "All done!" She tapped her chin. "Wait! Do you absolutely _need_ your glasses to see?"

"No," said Junie B. "Mother says I have a very low prescription."

"Okay." Massie kept the chunky purple squares of Junie B.'s face and turned the chair so Junie B. could see herself.

"Holy cows!" Junie B. exclaimed. "I look prettier than Lucille!" Junie B.'s face had black mascara, thin black eyeliner, soft peachy-pink eyeshadow, and clear lip gloss. Her shoulder-length hair was curled into ringlets and the front part was clipped back.

"Who's Lucille?"

"My best friend, other than Grace."

"Oh. Okay."

"Dinnertime, girls!"


End file.
